spongebob_squarepants_the_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Character List
Major Characters SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob is the main character from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). He's a very energeitc sponge who works at the Krusty Krab and he lives in a pineapple. In some occasions, SpongeBob's attitude towards his friends varies from very nice to very salty and mean but still loves them no matter what. His best friend is Patrick (who is his neighbor) and both have very fun and exciting adventures. Patrick Star Patrick is another main character from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). He's a dumb/smart clumsy starfish who is best friends with SpongeBob and lives underneath a rock. Patrick in some occasions, have very smart and funny moments with SpongeBob and the others and if he needs a hand, SpongeBob will be the best answer. Squidward Tentacles Squidward Tentacles is the grumpy octopus from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). He lives in a tiki's head and he is neighbor's with SpongeBob and Patrick and are annoyed by them. Unlike the others, Squidward's attitude is more aggressive and tries his very best to keep his stress down to a minium from the childishness going around him. Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs is the money making boss from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). He lives in a anchor and is the owner/manager of the Krusty Krab restaurant chain. He's obsessed with money and loves having SpongeBob as his #1 fry-cook. Mr. Krab has a very hardy voice and full of passion when it comes to his secret formula which is antagonist, Sheldon J. Plankton loves to steal at every second. Sandy Cheeks Sandy is the scientific squirrel from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). She lives in a treedom but someone breathes without a helmet outside her home. Outside of science, Sandy is out hanging out with SpongeBob and Patrick having fun and out on dangerous missions. Sheldon J. Plankton Sheldon J. Plankton is the main antagonist from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). He lives/works at the Chum Bucket in his mission for stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula. Through out the series, Plankton used crazy ways to cause havoc all over Bikini Bottom such as trading Patrick beans for the formula, using a helicopter to grab Mr. Krab's house away, and playing a magic flute to bring customers to his restaurant. Small in size, Plankton's is not your friendly type of bacteria. Gary ''' Gary is SpongeBob's pet snail from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). He's a small snail with a pink shell with 10 blue spots and a light red spiral on his shell. Even though Gary only make small cameos in the series, he still means alot to SpongeBob and his friends sure adore him. '''Minor Characters Mrs. Puff Mrs. Puff is SpongeBob's driving instructor in SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) She works at a boating school where SpongeBob is her main focus student who always seems to fail his test. In The Final Exam episode from Season 2016, SpongeBob passed his boating school exam with a 100 and delivered Mrs Puff some mail in MailBob DeliveryPants. Rick Star Rick Star is Patrick Star's cousin from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) He's a gray starfish with blue shorts and only appears in few episodes. He loves motorcycles, M rated movies, and wrestling and has a very soft heart to Patrick. Larry the Lobster Larry the Lobster is the mussel-buffed lobster from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) first appearing in Ghostly Stories, he was at the bakery that Squidward and his great grandfather worked at in which he order a cake from, he appeared at the ending of the Sharing is Caring short, and as a small cameo at the beginning of The Ooze from The Lagoon. Larry will be playing much bigger roles in Season 2017. Humanoids Humanoids are human characters of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). Instead of fish people, humans now roam Bikni Bottom making small appearnces in few episodes. The director from Promotion in Bikini Bottom, Sahara from Anchors Away, and the blue fish running the Bargain Mart are examples of the humanoid characters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters